


Possessive

by orphan_account



Category: Jeepers Creepers (2001), Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Masturbation, Mates, Other, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After 23 years, the killings and disappearances start up again. The reader comes face to face with the creature that is behind the murders when it claims the life of their best friend while at a group outing. Instead of winding up another face on a missing poster, the two share a strange encounter that leads down a dark road of stalking, obsession and death.





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of laughter, music, and everything else that came with a group of rowdy young adults echoed through the clearing in the woods. Alcohol was passed around, couples were practically inside each other's pants as they made out in the beds of trucks or on the blankets by the crackling fire.

And then there was you, seated on the very edge of all the commotion by yourself.

Parties like this weren't exactly your thing. You were shy, socially inept and knew nobody here except for your best friend, Mariana, who had dragged you here in the first place, insisting that you needed to get out more and new people. Seemingly unbeknownst to her, not everybody could be such a social butterfly.

Speaking of the devil, Mariana broke away from the group conversation she was previously engaged in, her dark skin and braids illuminated by the soft orange glow of the bonfire as she approached you with two beers in either hand.

"How you holding up?" she asked, sitting beside you and handing you one of the beers.

"I'm alright, I guess." you responded before taking a sip from the cold can, wincing at the bitter taste of the fermented wheat beverage.

Putting a hand on your shoulder, she urged you to join the rest of the party, but you declined.

"It's just not my thing, Mar. I don't know hardly anyone here, and I guess the thought of talking to them makes me nervous..." 

Mariana sighed. But she understood. After all, you'd been friends since junior year and she probably knew you better than you knew yourself.

"Let's head out then. We can watch a movie at my place or something." she smiled, standing up and offering you her hand to help you up as well.

The trek back to the car was tedious, as it involved cutting through the woods to the back road where everyone at the party had parked. You chatted idly with Mariana during your journey, occasionally ducking to avoid an incoming tree branch.

You were about halfway back to the car when you began to hear the noises.

It began as the occasional twig snap from somewhere deeper in the woods, but it soon escalated to rustling bushes and what sounded like someone ripping branches from the trees as they went, slowly creeping closer.

The girl shot you a worried glance before looking around for the unknown source of the noise. "I'm sure it's nothing," you assured despite feeling slightly unsettled yourself. "Probably just an animal."

"But... What if it's a bear?" Mariana whispered, her eyes still darting around wildly as the noises continued. 

She made a good point. You really had no idea what you'd do if it was a bear. 

"Umm... I guess just jump around and make lots of noise like they say to do in those wildlife documentaries." you said with a shrug.

She looked like she was about to say something else, but was interrupted by... Well, nothing. The noises had ceased. 

"See? Nothing to worry about." you confirmed. Although, not only had the strange noises stopped, there were no noises whatsoever in the woods. It was almost more unsettling than the previous disturbances.

Seemingly satisfied albeit still a tad worried, Mariana turned to continue to the car, and you prepared to follow her.

Suddenly, tree branches all above you began snapping as something seemed to fall through the leafy canopy of the trees. 

It landed before Mariana, causing her to stumble backwards in shock. You felt the urge to help her get away from it, but found yourself frozen in place as you gazed upon the thing.

It was tall, and it looked like a man with a hat and trench coat. But through the faint moonlight filtering through the leaves above, you could just make out it's facial features. With a cold wave of dread washing over you, you realized that this thing was most definitely not human.

The thing stared at Mariana, seemingly not even noticing your presence. Before she could react, it grabbed her by the shirt, sniffing at her intently. She screamed, the shrill sound of terror echoing throughout the woods.

In an instant, the thing slit her throat. Droplets of blood flung from the blade and landed on your face, yet all you could do was look on in mute horror.

It released it's grip on the now lifeless body of your longtime best friend and she fell to the earth with a thud.

The thing, only now turning it's attention to you, stepped toward you. Despite knowing that this would be your end, you found yourself still unable to move. All you could do was stare on as the reptilian man approached you with hunger in his eyes.

It grabbed you by the shoulders and smelled you as it had done with Mariana. You closed your eyes and awaited the pain of the knife slicing through your throat like butter.

It didn't come.

Slowly, you opened your eyes to find the thing, it's face nearly pressed against yours, staring at you in what seemed to be bewilderment. 

After a few moments of staring at one another in silence, the thing gently released it's grip you, before turning to pick up Mariana's slowly cooling body. With a loud woosh, massive wings expanded from the thing's back. It turned to you and grinned, revealing a set of needle-like teeth. And then it flew back up through the trees, disappearing into the night.

You couldn't remember when you had started running, but you soon found yourself sprinting through the trees and back toward the party. You were screaming, and you kept screaming even as the others were alerted to your presence and rushed to your aid. By the time the police arrived, you had stopped your shrieks of terror and instead looked stared ahead as if shell shocked, only giving simple answers to their questions.

When they took you to the station for questioning, you finally broke down, sobbing as you relayed the events you had witnessed. Nobody said they believed you, but nobody accused you of lying either. 

It was clear to them that you weren't the one who killed Mariana, given your current state and later finding the murder weapon, an ancient looking knife with a handle carved from human bone, which lacked your fingerprints.

After offering to contact family or friends to pick you up and stay with you and you declining, they dropped you off at home.

You turned all of the lights on that night, not giving a shit about the power bill, and sat in front of the tv until dawn.

\--

Despite numerous attempts by your boss, Jim, at telling you it was OK (and encouraged) to take some time off, you were back at work a mere 2 days after the incident. You worked at a diner where you waited tables. It wasn't the most glamorous work but it paid the bills and helped keep your mind off of things.

After you had returned to the counter after serving a slice of apple pie to one of the regulars, your co-worker approached you with a confused look on his face.

"What's up?" you asked, writing up the customer's bill.

"Someone left this note outside, it has your name on it." he handed the piece of folded paper to you, which upon further inspection seemed to be slightly yellowed with age.

Confused, you opened the note, your eyes widening in horror as you read it's contents.

Scribbled in almost child-like handwriting in what appeared to be blood was a single word that sent bolts of fear straight to your core;

MINE


	2. Chapter 2

You dropped the note in shock as you backed up against the wall. 

"What's wrong?" your co-worker Elliott asked, a tinge of panic in his voice. All you could do was weakly point at the wrinkled piece of paper that had flittered to the floor.

Elliott plucked the offending note from the floor, his eyes widening in concern as he read it's contents.

"I'm taking you home." he announced firmly as he grabbed your coat and handed it to you. You didn't object. 

He told your boss that you weren't feeling well and that he was going to take you home, your boss didn't ask any questions. He walked you out to his car and held the door open as you climbed into the passenger seat (seeing as your house was so close that you didn't need to drive, your car was still at home).

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked after he had walked you to your door. You nodded, your eyes misty from a few tears that had gathered there. You were scared of what might happen if you were alone.

Elliott stayed with you, watching movies and munching on popcorn, until nearly 1 in the morning. He had work in the morning and despite him telling you he could take the day off you assured him that you would be alright.

You were surprised yet slightly delighted when he placed a gentle kiss to your cheek. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me, alright?" he added. 

"I will. I promise." your assurance seemed good enough for him and he finally turned to leave. You watched his car turn and leave the gravel covered driveway, completely fixated until the last trace of his taillights disappeared into the inky blanket of the night.

Breathing a heavy sigh you turned to enter your house for another sleepless night. 

That's when you heard the noises.

Strange growling like no animal you'd ever heard before accompanied by small pants and groans and the slight shifting of fabric.

You looked around frantically for the potential source of the noise, the hair on the back of your neck now standing upright.

On the very edge of your property, you spotted a sinister figure that sent your mind reeling and waves of nausea through your stomach.

He was staring directly at you and it felt like he was looking right through you. 

Flipping the porch light on allowed you to see a little more detail from the silhouette and with a strange, indescribable feeling washing over you you realized that his hand had slipped beneath the waistband of his pants and he was very obviously touching himself.

You turned and threw the door open and rushed inside, slamming it shut and locking it as well as the deadbolt. You ran throughout the house, turning on lights and making sure that every door and window was locked. 

When you were certain that every possible entrance was sealed you grabbed the biggest knife you had and sat on your couch, keeping your eyes and ears sharp for any signs that the thing previously occupying your yard was making a break in attempt.

Elliott's words echoed in your mind and while you didn't want him to come for you and be killed by that thing, you felt that it may be your only option. The cops would never believe you. 

As you dialed the number scribbled on the scrap of paper he had given you earlier, an escape plan began to formulate in your mind.

You'd unlock the door, run out as quickly as you can and jump into Elliott's car. It was simple. 

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang...

And went to voicemail.

You wanted to cry as any hope of escape soon faded. 

You were trapped.

All you would think was;

'Why me?'

It hasn't been your choice to go to that party, you had just wanted to make Mariana happy. A decision that ultimately lead to her death.

What did it want from you? If it had wanted to kill you it would have back in the woods...

Unwittingly, your thoughts shifted to what the creature had been doing when you had spotted it in your yard.

When a small spark of arousal at the memory presented itself, you felt disgusted. This thing had killed your best friend, and likely countless others, and was currently stalking you.

Whatever obsession it had with you was dark and unhealthy.

So why the fuck was it turning you on?

With a sob of anger, you shoved a hand into your pants to ease the now unbearable burn of need.

You stroked yourself with one hand, clutching the knife tightly in your other as tears streamed down your face.

You were losing it. You had to be.

You climaxed with a strangled groan, twisted waves of pleasure rocking your body. You had never come so hard in your life.

Finally exhausted, you curled up on the couch, still clutching the knife and let the sobs that had threatened to spill earlier overtake you.

As you cried yourself to sleep the note from earlier that day and the single word that it contained echoed in your mind.

\--

Your sleep that night was restless and dreamless but it was the first you'd had in days.

You awoke to sunlight spilling in through the curtains and onto your face. It almost made you feel hopeful about the new day.

Groggily, you sat up, remembering your attempted phonecall to Elliott the night before. You checked your phone to find several voicemails. Not from Elliot, but from your boss.

Standing up and walking to the kitchen to make some coffee you selected the first voicemail and put the phone up to your ear.

"(Y/N), it's Jim. I'm so sorry to have to tell you like this, but Elliott was found dead last night, his h-"

You dropped your phone before the message could finish, not even noticing the shattering noise that accompanied it as the phone landed face down and the screen shattered. It wasn't your boss's voicemail that had shocked you, however.

It was the bloody heart that rested on your kitchen counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Days days had passed since you had found the heart on your kitchen counter. The police had come and gone, your family had visited to make sure you were alright. Now you were alone again. Just you, your empty house, and the creature (wherever he may be).

You had called in sick to work for the rest of the week, Jim couldn't blame you for it. You'd been sat in front of the tv the past few days watching the news nonstop. They talked about Mariana and Elliott, and a few other people from the area that you didn't know.

The realization that came with the bloody organ on display in your kitchen was more horrific than Elliott's death itself.

The creature could come into your house any time it wanted to.

It was playing a sick little game with you, and you knew it would never let you leave.

The despair brought on by this thought had stewed inside you during the days that you lived on your couch and soon it had morphed into anger.

You weren't giving in without a fight.

This is what compelled you to take a trip to your local library, the first time you'd left the safety of your home in days, to do a little research and see what you could dig up on your stalker.

\--

The little excursion proved somewhat fruitful as you learned some interesting information about the thing that was tormenting you. 

It appeared every 23rd Spring like clockwork, hunting the people of the area for exactly 23 days. There were missing person reports and newspaper articles dating back nearly 200 years!

Despite this, you still found no way to kill the thing.

As you walked home in the dark, you thought about ways you could avoid the thing until it disappeared again for another two decades.

Perhaps being lost in your thoughts was what causes you to not notice the man that had been following you for the last block. By the time you did, it was too late. You were pulled into a darkened alleyway and pinned against the wall chest first. 

"If you try to fight back or scream, I'll kill you." he punctuated his sentence by holding a knife to your neck just hard enough to break the skin. 

Hot tears of anger began to prick at your eyes as the man began to remove your clothing. After everything that had happened and everything that was going to happen, why this? What had you done to deserve this?

You prayed to every god you could think of that the man would just kill you. 

But fate would not be so kind that night.

An ear-piercing screech rang out in the night accompanied by the distinct flapping of wings. Your would-be rapist was thrown off of you, the knife that was previously held to your neck falling to the pavement below with a metallic clatter.

You whipped around to find, illuminated in the faint glow of the streetlight overhead, a familiar silhouette, who was currently holding your assailant by the neck against the wall.

The creature turned to you, looking at you as if to say 'It's OK. I will handle this.'

Taking this opportunity, you broke into a sprint in the direction of your home. Screams of terror and agony could be heard for a long time from behind you, and you knew that the creature was making him suffer.

\--

You practically fell through your front door, panting and exhausted after running all the way home without stopping. 

When you no longer felt like your heart was about to explode, you turned your thoughts to how the creature had gone after your attacker.

You were some sort of plaything to him, so it made sense for him to attack anyone who threatened to harm you or take you from him.

But that look of reassurance he had given you before you ran...

It almost made you want to believe that there was more to your relationship than a game of cat and mouse.

Suddenly, the sound of the squeaky tub faucet being turned and water flowing could be heard from the bathroom.

Your eyes flicked to where you had left the large knife earlier to find it was no longer there.

Shit.

Begrudgingly, you stood up and slowly made your way to the bathroom.

You were DEFINITELY not expecting what you found there.

The creature was there, of course. Finally in decent lighting, you could see every inch of your stalker in all his glory. 

His skin was a dark grayish blue, and had various bumps all over very much like a lizard. He had a strange crest thing over his face which you figured might extend out like a frilled lizard. Long white hair fell down his back, seemingly out of place for something bearing such resemblance to a reptile.

His coat had been unceremoniously tossed over the towel rack and his hat rested on the closed lid of the toilet. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking down into the quickly filling basin and letting his hand rest in the water as if testing the temperature.

He reached for the bottle of cherry blossom scented bubble bath you had received for Christmas that year and poured a capful of the liquid into the water. He swirled his hand through the water causing it to become frothy with bubbles from the soap almost immediately.

He finally turned to you, beckoning you over with one finger, gazing upon you with a look in his eyes that was much softer than what you'd seen there on that night in the woods. The striking orbs that rested in his head conveyed something akin to concern.

He had drawn you a bath to help you feel better after the attack.

This creature genuinely cared for you.

Feeling that you had no choice, you stepped into the bathroom with him. You began to take your clothing off, but paused as you felt awkward with the creature watching. 

Seemingly getting the hint he stepped past you and through the door, closing it behind him. The lack of footsteps heading elsewhere indicated that he was going to wait outside for you.

You shed your sweat soaked clothing, sighing as you sank into the hot water. 

You weren't quite sure how to feel about the turn of events brought on by the creature's affections for you. On one hand, it was flattering having someone go to such lengths for you, but on the other he had killed your best friend, your co-worker and would likely kill anyone else who tried to interfere.

As it stood it was dangerous for you to be around family, friends, and people in general.

With a shaky breath you came to your conclusion.

You'd have to let the monster take you and do whatever he was planning.

\--

Wrapped in a towel, you opened the door to find the creature had relocated, but had left a pile of clean clothes in front of the door for you. The pile was comprised of mismatched pieces as if he'd just grabbed whatever he saw in your drawers and dumped it there. You took a t shirt and some pajama pants before searching for him.

You found him in the living room, fixated on the tv which was currently showing an old rerun of The Office. He appeared to be fascinated by the program, even seeming to chuckle at some of the jokes. Nervously, you crossed the room and took a seat next to him.

As soon as you sat down, his attention diverted to you, giving you a grin like the one you'd seen back in the woods albeit less sinister.

He leaned in, deeply inhaling your scent. You weren't sure what was up with that, but he really seemed to like something about whatever he could smell on you, as stayed in the crook of your neck for a long time just absorbing your scent.

You quickly discovered that he was quite touchy-feely as well, as he proceeded to wrap his arms around you, stroking your cheek with surprising gentleness and making delighted chittering noises in your ear.

Incredibly hesitant at first, you simply let yourself be held and touched. As the night went on however, you found yourself accepting and even beginning to welcome the contact.

You decided to push your luck a little bit and lean your head to the side, planting a quick kiss on his mouth.

He appeared taken aback at first, but then leaned close to your face and mimicking your actions.

The kisses were messy at first, as it was clear that he probably hadn't done this much, but he quickly got the hang of it and your mouths moved together in sync.

Unfortunately, your eyelids grew heavy and your yawns became more frequent. Thankfully, he seemed to understand that you weren't up for anything more. He gently guided your head back until it was resting on the couch. He stood and made his way to a chair on the other side of the room

Apparently he planned to watch over you while you slept.

While his presence was still a tad unsettling, you felt a strange comfort in it. 

He would never let anything happen to you.

Soon enough, your eyes fluttered closed and you slipped into the comfortable darkness.

Even the nightmares you had been having since Mariana's death disappeared, leaving you with a dreamless but restful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

He was gone when you woke up. 

After the curtain of sleepiness and confusion finally parted you leapt from your resting place and frantically searched for him. Rooms, closets, you even checked the damn cabinets in your kitchen. No luck. He had disappeared.

You weren't sure how to feel about his absence. You felt almost relieved but at the same time you felt empty. This emptiness only grew as the days went on.

It wasn't until the 22nd of spring that you saw him again.

You were sitting on your porch and watching the stunning sunset, trying to come to terms with the fact that the creature... No, the man you had just begun to bond with may be out of your life forever.

Just as a tear slid down your cheek the familiar flap of massive wings could be heard from above. Your head jerked up and, sure enough, the mysterious man touched down to the ground before you.

Without hesitation you jumped from the porch and ran straight into him, throwing your arms around him and burying your face into the musty and blood stained fabric of his shirt. You cried hard into his chest as he held you.

You looked up at him. You couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of your mouth between choking sobs. You told him you missed him, that you were afraid he would never come back for you.

You told him that you were falling for him.

And as the tears began to pick up again you cried out with a single plea.

"Please... Take me with you!"

Your words, although endearing, were unnecessary. He had planned from the beginning to take you back with him, to make you his mate.

Grasping you tight and you him, he spread his wings. With a powerful flap the two of you soared into the dusk sky. You were a little scared of being so high up but you trusted him not to drop you.

\--

He took you to an underground cavern, presumably where he lived. It was entirely lit by candles and torches lining the wall, and was decorated with hundreds of human bodies, preserved like statues.

You worried that your fate would be just like the poor souls that now served as the creature's collection of Ed Gein-esque interior decorations, but he placed his hand beneath your chin and raised your gaze to meet his. He knew what you were thinking and he was reassuring you.

He took you by the hand and led you to another smaller room. In the corner was a mattress with plenty of blankets and pillows piled on top of it, and in the other was a massive pile of canned goods.

You realized why he had been gone all that time. He had been getting things ready for you.

 

You were to be his for the rest of your life.

The thought of not seeing your friends or family again made your heart ache a bit, but you knew that with the creature's attraction to you nobody would be safe around you.

You laid down on the mattress, your legs spread slightly as you gave the thing a seductive look. 

His eyes darkened and he let out a deep growl as he looked upon you laid out on the bed.

You raised a hand and beckoned him over with one finger.

He pushed off his coat, letting it fall to the floor and approached you.

Your neck was his first target. He attacked it with his mouth, sucking and nibbling at every inch of the sensitive flesh.

He managed to shred your clothes off much to your slight annoyance but it's not like you really needed them since you were going to be living here.

He paused his affections to cross the room and retrieve something. When he returned it was revealed to be a collar made of iron. You worried that it would be too tight, but thankfully he had thought ahead and made it adjustable.

When he had fastened the collar accordingly he locked it with a small padlock of which you were sure he had the key.

You were his now, there was no doubt about it now.

He looked upon you now, the hunger in his eyes sending shivers straight to your core. He reached down and slowly, tantalizingly, began to undo his pants.

What emerged from his undone fly wasn't exactly what you'd been expecting.

It was a penis alright... But there were two of them!

It was most intimidating to say the least.

You knew that there was no backing out of this.

He descended on you, hoisting your legs to his shoulders before positioning one of the appendages at your entrance. Thankfully, it went in easily and with little pain.

He was gentle at first, much to your surprise. He went slowly and steadily, giving you time to feel every inch of the member inside you. He focused on your pleasure, taking note of every little gasp you made when he hit a specific spot and made sure to hit that area with every thrust, all the while stroking your erogenous zone in the front.

You came hard with a strangled cry, the spasms around him causing the creature to fall over the edge soon after you, his hot seed spilling into you.

After the fog from your orgasm had cleared, you remembered that there was still another cock that needed to be satisfied.

Sure enough, you were flipped over but a moment later, and entered from behind.

He was rough this time, truly like an animal. His quick, rough thrusts were painful at first due to overstimulation, but you soon found yourself panting and moaning along as he relieved his primal needs with your body.

With a roar, he came one final time, his semen overflowing inside you and spilling out onto the mattress.

When the last of his pleasure had faded, he flipped you over and lifted your hips to his face, lapping and sucking at your sensitive area until you came as well.

He laid next to you, pulling a blanket over your trembling form and putting an arm over you.

You could get used to this new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed! I've been experiencing a bit of the ol writer's block


End file.
